This stupid weather
by Blanx12
Summary: Post season 5 oneshot,  possibly series of oneshots . Danny/Lindsay. Lindsay thinks she needs to take a break, but all she really needs it's her husband, and he's here to prove it.


**Hey! I'm back with a oneshot! Depending on you guys it could possibly turn into a series of oneshots all related to songs from my favorite band (they sing in my mother tongue, so don't worry with my lame translations at the beginning). If you like this one, I decided that I'll do all the songs of one CD, at least! You tell me if it's worth my time (and yours)! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or its characters. (I wouldn't be here if I did)  
><strong>

**This is a post season 5 story. Maybe it has already been done too many times, but here's my version anyway. Hope you all like it, and leave a short review with your opinion!**

* * *

><p><strong>This stupid weather<strong>

_Break me into pieces and guess which one rusts my bones. Put me upside down; let's see if I work that way. Sit next to me, calm me down again with your sweet lips. Tell me the reason why this day has been so sullen. The window, at sunset, has turned into a mirror, and what I see doesn't lie, and it scares me. If only this rain washed away all these long dark clouds that filter in through the walls! Maybe I'm stuck at home; it may be, but the street is so dark; It must be that this stupid weather is getting into me.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Lindsay Messer stood by the window watching the street below. It was pouring outside, it had been raining all week, and the colorful dots of the passerby's umbrellas and the lights of the slow moving cars had her mesmerized. The glass was starting to fog, and she realized that she had lost count of the minutes she had been standing there, but she didn't seem to care. The world could carry on without her help for a little while. The world would <em>need<em> to carry on without her because, frankly, she needed a break.

A break from a cranky newborn, a hurting husband, a mourning friend and stressed coworkers. She loved them, all of them. In fact, she needed every single one of them, but today Lindsay Messer needed two hours alone, to think or to stare blankly at the wet street. She needed peace, and even a little time to feel down without remorse. At 3 pm, Lindsay decided, she would go back to her usual caring and loving self, the one everyone could go to find help or advice.

Just as the street seemed to unblock, she heard the door open. She turned back to see the face that she knew would be there peering out. She went back to watch the street, leaving Danny Messer to take that as a silent welcome. He wheeled to where Lindsay was standing without saying a word. He knew what she was going through. All of them had their own personal hell going on that combined and created their daily atmosphere. He knew that she took it all to heart, and that she kept everything to herself.

"Come here", he said, taking her hands and pulling her lightly to his lap.

"I don't want to hurt you" Lindsay said with a voice full of sincerity.

"You won't", and with that, he pulled further and she finally accepted to sit with him on the wheelchair. "You know? I'm not made of glass. I'm not going to break if I reach further than what I should just to pick up one of Lucy's toys or if you sit on my lap" He said, caressing her hair with his right hand, while holding her in place with his left.

"I know that, it's just… difficult to remember". She kept looking down to her hands. "I just want to make it easy for you."

"You don't need to. There are things that I can do just fine while still being stuck to this wheelchair. I can take care of myself and I can take care of Lucy. I can take care of _you¸_too." He said the last sentence while he took Lindsay's chin and looked in her eyes. "I know what you are going through. You need comfort, even more so than I do."

"Why would you say that? You are the one on the wheelchair. Don is the one that has lost the loved one. I'm perfectly fine, I still have you, I have Lucy, I don't have the right to ask for comfort. I walked out of that bar without a scratch."

He saw that he needed to change her point of view, to make her see that it was okay to show that she was not… peachy, so to speak. "Okay, do you remember that time last year when you had the flu? Who was the one freaking out and worrying because of your fever?" She looked at him and reluctantly smiled, her memories going back to a frenzied Danny stressing out and calling Hawkes at midnight worried sick because she had coughed one time too many.

"So? I was the one that freaked out even though it was you who were sick. I didn't know how to move around you, how you were really feeling and feared you felt worse than what you said. You knew what was happening and what you were capable of. I thought you could possibly be dying". He went on smiling, and Lindsay already knew where he was getting at.

"Now listen to this, Miss Montana" He chuckled at his own use of that long forgotten nickname, and her smile grew slightly wider. "How on Earth are these situations different? Now and then? I know my limitations: I know I cannot reach to some cupboards, or that I cannot walk the three steps from here to the door, but that's something I need to learn to do myself. And I will, I need time, but I swear I will."

At this point Lindsay continued for him: "So you are saying that this time you are the one with the flu? That I worry too much for things that I shouldn't?"

"Yep, that's exactly what I'm saying. Except that this flu is longer, and that we may have to work together on some parts. But I can hold Lucy without you worrying about her hurting me or me dropping her to the floor. That won't happen, and if it does happen, we'll survive. She won't fall from that great of a distance, anyway." He said, and feigned being hurt when she punched his arm lightly at his joke. "Hey, if I can joke about this damn chair, so should you! Let's face it, we can't be sad until I walk again. Yes, now it's not the greatest time of our lives, and we will be utterly relieved the day that I walk again, but we have to accept this, and live with this the best we can. And we can still invite Don to come over and have dinner every once in a while, and we can take care of him together if he needs it, okay?" To make sure that his point was taken he softly kissed her on the lips. "And now, let me be there for you too. God knows that you have been there for me long enough."

Lindsay looked at the clock: 2:59 pm. She realized that at 3 pm she would be perfectly fine, just like she had decided before, but this time it would be real, genuine, it wouldn't be any façade she put to make everyone happy. She realized that her husband wasn't just another source of worries; it was her partner, the man that could help her. Together they would make it and this time would just be a different episode from their lives.

She kissed him trying to convey everything that she felt for him and everything that she understood now in that kiss. The clock at the wall said that it was excatlly 3 o'clock, but Lindsay didn't care anymore. Meanwhile, outside, it had stopped to rain and there was the promise of the sun.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think? Worth it? Not worth it? Review? :D <strong>

**It would be grat to know your opinion on it!**


End file.
